Hanabi
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: Wolf is disappointed that Fox is going out with Falco. He plans on avoiding him during the Star Festival but a certain hedgehog won’t let him. Wolf/Sonic Ike/Pit Satoshi/Rosalina Falco/Fox and MANY others


**Hanabi**

**Declaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers Brawl so stop bugging me!  
**

**Summary: Wolf is disappointed that Fox is going out with Falco. He plans on avoiding him during the Star Festival but a certain hedgehog won't let him. **

**Pairing: WolfxSonic, FalcoxFox, IkexPit, SnakexLink, MarioxPeach, SakixIsaac, ShadowxLyndis, FalconxSamus, MarthxRoy, SatoshixRosalina and one-sided WolfxFox and PitxSonic **

**Genre: Humor, Romance and Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: T (for teen)**

**Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy), fluff, swearing and Nintendog abuse**

**  
Me: Dedicated to the 4****th**** of July and to all of my friends which includes Syrup-chan, Akane-chan, Zelina-chan, XxNobodyNinjaxX, and Blackie-chan. Enjoy the one-shot.**

* * *

There was one hour left before the Star Festival started. Why the Star Festival was so special was because it was an event that happened every 1000s of years where Star Bits will fall from the night sky and you can either collect them or eat them. This was also a good day to confess your love to someone and hopefully have a long lasting love or friendship.

Many hearts will be happy that night. All except one. He goes by the name Wolf O Donnell who the leader of Star Wolf.

Wolf happened to be in love with Fox who was the leader of Star Fox, but he showed this by always watching them from the shadows to ensure their safety. However, Fox took this as a rivalry as some sort and never returned the feelings that Wolf felt. O Donnell thought that if he kept giving him hints, then Fox would finally notice.

He was wrong though because Fox was already with Falco. It was to be expected though. Falco gotten even closer to Fox during the second season of Smash Brothers, and by the third season, they couldn't be separated from each other for one minute without the other feeling lonely. While Wolf was upset by this, it was Fox's decision who he wanted to be with, so he accepted this decision.

The only problem with that though is that he had no one and the Star Festival was in one hour. Almost every Smasher had someone to go with whether it was a best friend or date. Wolf had no one to go with because either they wanted to be with their date or they wanted to be alone. Those who allowed Wolf to go with him were usually the Smashers that would give Wolf a bad image. Yoshi and Kirby were an example. Their innocent appearance would affect someone as scary as Wolf and would make others think that he was just as nice as they were which he wasn't. Poor Meta Knight was stuck with them though.

Wolf let out another groan. Did life hate him that much? It probably did if they made the entire galaxy against him by putting a bounty on his head and make Fox oblivious to his feelings.

Just when he thought that he would be left alone for the rest of the night, someone knocked on his door. (He has his own room.) Wolf sighed as he reluctantly got out of his bed and opened the door. He was so going to put up his scary face that sent the Smashers all the way to Peach.

"What do you want?!" Wolf asked in an angry tone when in fact he was very depressed.

The Smasher was completely oblivious to his anger and sorrow and just smiled.

"What's up Wolf?" he asked.

Wolf looked down at the Smasher and let out a huge sigh, "What do you want Sonic?"

The blue hedgehog just grinned at the leader of Star Wolf. Wolf wondered if he was always this happy and energetic.

"Not much except that I want you to come to the Star Festival with me," Sonic said with a smile.

"No way," Wolf said quickly, "Go by yourself or better yet, go with that angel and that Pokemon Trainer. I'm sure those two will be happy to spend time with you."

Sonic shook his head, "No. Pit is too busy spending time with Ike and Mario is introducing Satoshi to one of his friends that he met during his adventure in space."

Wolf groaned. He wasn't going to get rid of Sonic that easily. The mentioning of Sonic's two friends Pit and Satoshi (which was his real name, but everyone calls him Red) usually got him speeding off to them to either bug Pit or cause chaos with Satoshi. The stupid festival made it impossible for him.

"Come on Wolf! No one will take me with them!"

"Did you try that black hedgehog?"

Sonic shook his head again, "Shadow is going with…Lyndis and Stafy."

"There must be someone else that will take you with them."

Sonic sighed, "I would have asked Fox, but he's spending his night with Falco. Boring!"

Wolf frowned at the mention of the falcon's name, "I see."

Sonic looked at Wolf with pleading eyes, "Please Wolf! If I don't have someone with me, then I'll be stuck with Amy tonight! I don't want to be with that crazy girl!"

As if any of the Smashers didn't know who Amy Rose was. That annoying pink hedgehog claimed to be Sonic's girlfriend came into the mansion every now and then trying to get Sonic to propose to her. In Wolf's opinion, she needed to grow up and get a life. Others agreed with him.

"You owe me big time," Wolf finally said with a sigh.

Sonic threw his hands in the air and cheered, "Yay! Thanks Wolfie!"

"-red vein- It's Wolf O Donnell! Got that?!"

"I like the nickname though…"

"…"

Wolf didn't have any control of what happened next because Sonic instantly grabbed his arm and sped out of the room. He did try to hold onto the door knob, but Sonic was too fast and too strong for him. The wolf gave up and let the hedgehog drag him off to the Star Festival.

"I better not regret this…"

* * *

Wolf was regretting going with the blue hedgehog. Everywhere he looked, there was a happy couple either holding hands, gossiping, or making out. He was surprised that Marth didn't try to strip Roy in front of everyone yet.

The leader of Star Wolf saw those Smashers without a date (which included Bowser, DDD, Ganondorf, and Grey Fox) having a drink at the nearby bar. DK and Diddy were busy chasing after the Star Bits with Ness and Lucas with the Ice Climbers telling them who has more.

Captain Falcon was in bliss. He had Samus without her power suit all to himself. The only problem was that Samus was uninterested in him and tried to hang out with Zelda who didn't have anyone to hang out with since the Hero of Time was too busy being a doll to Solid Snake.

"Wow! Who saw those two as a couple?" Sonic announced.

Wolf glanced at the hedgehog to see who he was talking about. Sonic was pointing to two assist trophies sitting on the grass outside of Smash Brothers mansion. They were none other than Saki and Isaac. They seem to be in a serious conversation but both of them traded laughs and blushes.

"I'm going to be sick…" Wolf mumbled.

"How can you be sick? The Star Festival hasn't started yet!" Sonic exclaimed.

"…"

Sonic continued to drag Wolf through the festival in search of Pit, Satoshi, or Shadow. They did find the angel but he was too busy receiving kisses and flirtatious comments from Ike. Wolf noticed the sad look on the hedgehog's face as he turned away from the happy couple and continued to search for Satoshi or Shadow.

The two Smashers caught a glimpse of a certain plumber and princess introducing Satoshi to one of their friends.

"So let me introduce you to my friend Rosalina," Mario introduced.

The women he introduced Satoshi to was a girl the same age as Peach. Maybe even a little bit older. Her face was more developed though so she looked more mature. Her hair was down and she wore a green gown that sparkled in the moonlight. She was surrounded by many stars with big adorable eyes. Wolf had to admit that she was a real women compared to the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom.

Satoshi was speechless. He had never met anyone so beautiful.

"Please to meet you. My name is Rosalina, and I heard of good things from Mario and Peach about you," she said with a calm smile.

Satoshi was blushing madly now, "I…I…I'm…R-Red! And……people…call…me Sat…Toshi when…close…"

Sonic couldn't help but giggle. He had never seen the Pokemon Trainer stutter this much. Well, who could blame him? Rosalina was beautiful!

Mario smirked at the Pokemon Trainer. Peach giggled her usual giggle. As for Rosalina, she just smiled.

"Satoshi it is," she told him as she walked closer to him. As soon as she grabbed his hand though…

"You're…I…uh…oh…"

Satoshi collapsed to the ground in a daze.

"Mama mia!" Mario shouted.

"Red, are you okay?" Peach asked.

"Oh no…did I do something wrong?" Rosalina questioned in a worried tone.

Mario shook his head, "Nope. It's just him."

Sonic was cracking up now. Wolf groaned.

"Aren't we suppose to be looking for someone?" he questioned.

The laughing stopped, "S-Sorry Wolfie! I got carried away!"

"My name is-"

"It was just so funny! Satoshi, the 'Pokemon Master' defeated by the most beautiful women in the galaxy! I'm jealous!"

Wolf noticed that the tone in Sonic's voice changed when he stated that he was jealous. What was he jealous of?

"Let's go look for Shadow now," Sonic said with a fake smile as the blue hedgehog dragged Wolf away again.

They continued to pass the many guests that were visiting Smash Brothers Mansion for this one time event. Wolf caught a glimpse of Fox and Falco kissing behind a nearby tree. It hurt him to see the fox with another man, but for some reason, it didn't hurt that much as it did before.

"What are you looking at?" Sonic questioned innocently.

"Nothing but the little mushrooms here," Wolf lied.

"Oh…well what do you expect? Toads and Toadettes love this event since they're only seeing it once in their life…once…in their…"

Sonic's voice trailed off. Wolf noticed that the hedgehog was upset yet again.

"Something bothering you?" he asked trying not to sound as worried as he was.

The hedgehog instantly perked up, "Nope! Let's go! I see Shadow over there!"

Sure enough, the two Smashers found the black hedgehog with a certain female swordsmen and yellow star. The two were watching Stafy playing with the other stars known as the Luma. They all seem to get along. Shadow noticed the blue hedgehog and frowned like he always did.

"Took you long enough faker," Shadow began, "I thought you weren't going to show up."

"What are you talking about?" Sonic questioned, "How could I miss a fun event like this that happens every once in a 1000 years?"

"Don't know…except you don't have a **date**," Shadow said bluntly.

"You don't either!" Sonic said quickly.

The two hedgehogs were rather quiet for the next couple of minutes. Wolf and Lyn exchanged glances at each other before Stafy's laughter was heard.

"It looks like twinkle little star is enjoying the night," Wolf began.

Lyn nodded ignoring the sarcasm, "I would too. I mean, the Luma are from the same world as he's from, so it's only natural for him to get along."

Sonic noticed the blush that arising from Shadow's cheeks. It was hard to tell because it was too dark to see anyone's faces.

"Hmph. He's just a hyperactive brat," Shadow said quickly daring not to make eye contact with Lyn.

"Oh come on Shadow. You know you like the sight in front of us."

"Tch!"

Sonic frowned yet again. _They all have someone to love for this event…yet I…_

"Hey hedgehog," Wolf began, "What is bothering you?"

The two assist trophy noticed the change in mood of the blue hedgehog. He looked like he was ready to cry, but he continued to smile.

"It's nothing! I just remember something important! I'll be back before they start shooting the fireworks!"

The hedgehog quickly zoomed off before Wolf could react. Shadow frowned.

"Hey O Donnell," Shadow began in his gruff tone, "Be a werewolf and go hunt down your prey."

Wolf glared at the black hedgehog which Shadow glared back at him. Lyn shook her head in annoyance as she hit Shadow with the nakagoriji (tip of the sword that is held).

"Enough Shadow. You promised you wouldn't start a fight during the Star Festival."

"…Damn…"

"Wolf, be a good boy and go fetch yourself a date," Lyn told the leader of Star Wolf.

You could see a red vein appear behind Wolf's head. What she just said was almost the same thing that Shadow said. They were meant for each other if they could say the same thing in two different ways.

"Fine. I'll leave the swordsmen and her pet alone while I go see what's up with that stupid hedgehog. Don't have your clothes off when I come back."

Both assist trophies were blushing madly now. Wolf laughed to himself as he rushed off to find Sonic.

Shadow and Lyn glanced at each and then turned away embarrassed. Stafy stopped playing with the Luma only for him to float over to them and ask in an innocent tone, "What are mommy and daddy talking about?"

"STAFY!"

Shadow snapped and started chasing the little star around. Lyn was even more flustered.

"Stafy…how could you say such a thing?" Lyn asked herself as she placed a hand over her head and sighed.

* * *

Wolf finally found Sonic…alone in Smash Brothers Mansion. He wasn't all that happy to have to run all the way back to the mansion after Sonic tried so hard to get him out of it. He found the hedgehog in his room which was also the room that he shared with Pit and Satoshi. He noticed water droplets falling from the hedgehog's eyes.

"So the Legendary Hedgehog finally breaks down for an unknown reason," Wolf said sarcastically.

Sonic didn't even bother turning his head, "Go away."

Now Wolf was mad.

"Okay, first you kick me out of my room when I don't even want to go to the Star Festival, then you drag me around the whole place and I almost lost my circulation and NOW you run off and tell me to leave you alone?! Don't shit with me Sonic!"

Wolf wished that he wasn't so harsh because it seemed that more tears were falling down the blue hedgehog's face. He cursed at himself for being so mean. He wasn't good with comforting people.

"Hey! Don't cry! You know what I meant!"

Sonic shook his head, "I'm sorry Wolf. I'm just being selfish."

Wolf was confused, "Selfish of what?"

"I know you wanted to be alone for the Star Festival because you didn't have anyone to go with…well…I didn't have anyone either."

The leader of Star Wolf was surprised. Sonic the hedgehog not having anyone to go with to this 1000 year event? That was hard to believe.

"I wanted to go to the Star Festival with Pit and Pit alone!" the blue hedgehog revealed surprising Wolf, "I loved him more than a friend, but he rejected and said that he only saw me as a friend and went with Ike! I…"

Wolf felt sorry for Sonic now. He was going through the same thing he was.

"Satoshi found out about my feelings for him and said he would take me to the Star Festival to cheer me up…but then he went with Mario as soon as he said that he would introduce him to a beautiful girl. Some friend he is!"

"Hey hedgehog-"

"And finally Shadow realizes what they did to me, so he allowed me to go with him during the Star Festival, but he brought Lyndis and Stafy along! Nobody cares about how I feel!"

Wolf couldn't take it anymore. He went over to the hedgehog and embraced him. It was rather odd to Wolf because he never hugged anyone in time of need, so why did he do it now? ...It was because they were going through the same thing only Sonic wasn't handling it as well as the older male.

"It's okay to cry…" Wolf finally told him, "I know how it feels to be rejected by the one you love…but at least you were able to express your feelings, unlike a coward like me."

The blue hedgehog just let it all out and bawled. Wolf did the best he could in comforting him. At this rate though, they would miss the grand opening of the Star Festival. The leader of Star Wolf didn't care. All that concerned him was the blue hedgehog.

Five minutes before the Star Festival began; Sonic stopped crying and thanked Wolf for being there for him. Wolf scoffed, "Don't expect me to support you ever again."

Sonic couldn't help but smile, "Okay."

With that said, Sonic gave a quick kiss on Wolf's cheek. It caught him off guard, so he ended up letting go of the hedgehog and falling off the bed. Sonic laughed.

"I didn't know you were so shy," he said with his grin.

Wolf was glad that Sonic was back to normal, but he was still ticked off, "Don't EVER do that again!"

"Okay, Wolfie."

"I give up. Just hurry up and take us to the Star Festival. Your friends are waiting."

"Don't worry! We'll make it since I'm Sonic the hedgehog!"

Sonic took Wolf's hand and dragged him back to the Star Festival and this time, Wolf didn't mind it one bit.

* * *

The two Smashers made it back to the assist trophies. They manage to see that Shadow was so pissed off at Stafy that he actually tried to use Chaos Spear on him. It ended up hitting Nintendog. No one cared that the dog was injured except a young Toadette that took the dog away from the Star Festival.

"Shadow, don't be so violent!" scolded Lyn.

Shadow grunted and stopped any attack he had on Stafy because as soon as he did, the Star Festival began. Not only were more Luma and Star Bits falling from the sky, but fireworks were blowing up in the sky. They blew up in different colors. Each one was more beautiful than the rest.

Everyone cheered for the fireworks. Couples kissed each other and confessed their feelings to one another. Friends were drinking like there was no tomorrow.

Sonic noticed Pit walking toward him. He was about to ignore him when the angel grabbed his arm and dragged him away from Wolf who growled at the angel.

"Pit, what are you-"

"I'm sorry Sonic…" the angel mumbled.

"What?"

"I'm sorry for hurting your feelings and being a horrible friend. Ike and I talked about this and I realized that I don't want to lose your friendship."

The hedgehog smiled faintly, "You won't lose our ever lasting friendship Pit."

"But I feel so guilty for leaving you alone!"

Sonic shook his head, "Got to Ike, Pit. He's the only person you could love that way. I won't let my confession ruin your relationship, Pit."

The angel looked like he was about to cry. Sonic could tell when fireworks blew up behind him.

"Sonic I…"

"Don't worry! I got someone for the Star Festival. Just enjoy this night with Ike to your fullest."

Tears rolled down the angel's eyes, "Thank you Sonic for forgiving me."

"Don't mention it!" Sonic said with a grin on his face.

Sonic watched as the angel took a few steps back and ran back toward Ike who held his arms wide ready to embrace the angel in a bear hug. Sonic frowned seeing how happy the two Smashers were.

"Was it okay to let him go?" Wolf questioned appearing behind the hedgehog, "I mean, I might be the one to hurt you even more than he did."

Sonic sighed, "Why does everyone think I'm like glass? I won't break that easily!"

"You did a few minutes ago…"

"-red vein- Did you say something?"

"No…"

Sonic smiled, "Good. Now let's just sit back and enjoy the show."

Wolf couldn't help but grin. He took the hedgehog by the hand and walked him back over to the assist trophies and sat down on the cool grass.

Not far from here, Fox and Falco witnessed the scene between the two Smashers and grinned.

"And the Big Bad Wolf finds love after all," Falco joked.

Fox nodded his head, "Everyone deserves a chance at love. While I couldn't be the one to give my heart to him, I'm sure Sonic will."

Fox glanced back at Falco who was staring at him. They stared at each other for a long time until the fireworks blew up in the background. That was when the two kissed.

In the end, the Star Festival brought many hearts together and allowed friendships to be restored as well. In Heaven a green angel was watching it all and smiled. Next to her was the orange angel. Both were glad that everyone was getting along for this one time event in 1000 years.

* * *

**Me: One-shot done with 3778 words.**

**Yohko: Why didn't you finish it yesterday?  
**

**Me: Because I beat Tales of Symphonia. Is that a good answer?**

**Yohko: Sadly…**

**Me: Anyway, the two angels at the end were Himeno and Sun-Wong from Fallen Angel, but they live in an alternate universe from the one in Fallen Angel. In this story, they're already a couple while in Fallen Angel, Himeno is playing hard to get and Sun-Wong is too shy to ask her out. So…please review and have a happy 4****th**** of July. I will now finish chapter 21 of Fallen Angel. Ja ne!**


End file.
